A Reason to Live
by Mrs. Renesmee Black
Summary: This is the second part of Under a Full moon. Hope you like it please review after.


A Reason to Live

By: Casca4Life

The Brands continue to bleed with force. Something big is coming their way. As Guts and Casca fight the demons off, Serpico and Isidro look for a safe place for Farnese and Schierke to stay. "Stay here for the time being." They drop them off in a hollow tree with an opening in the trunk. Serpico and Isidro hurry back. "Are they gonna be okay there? That sneaky witch may transport back here," Isidro said sarcastically. "They're safe for now, that's all that matters."

It's not long before they reach Guts and Casca. They were still fighting the monstrous entities. More and more kept coming, until the suns light hit them. They all disappeared. But that wasn't the end. Loud footsteps head their way. _ …boom…boom… _Before them, was a huge ape, with the head of a lion, and fangs like a serpent. Guts looks at him with shock. _Damn! This guy's a big one. He's no ordinary apostle. _"What is that thing?" Casca asks with confusion. "It's an apostle. This one's gonna be a tough one to take out."

Guts grinds his teeth together, feeling the energy build even more.

Casca recognizes the look in his eyes. She touches his arm. "No Guts. Let's just get out of here. You don't have to fight." She starts to tremble. "Don't worry." Guts strokes her cheek. "I know what to do." The warrior walks towards the beast, leaving her in a more worried state than ever. "We need to get out of here," Serpico suggested. "No. We staying here." Casca informed. "Casca we have to go get Farnese and Sch…"

"Look, we are staying here! There's no way in hell I'm leaving Guts here alone!" She yelled furiously at Serpico. Isidro snickered at how he was getting yelled at like a child. "Hehehehe. You act stupider than me." Serpico gave him an annoyed glance. "Well I can't blame her. She loves him with all her heart." He then flashbacks on how Farnese used to be. So fierce and proud. "Isidro, you go get Farnese and Schierke. I'll stay here and look after Casca." Isidro made an irritated look. "Why the fuck should I go get them?"

"Because you and I both know that you are not capable of fighting if something happens. Just go get them." Isidro sighs, then does what he is told. He runs off with no hesitation. Serpico turns his attention to the woman standing in front of him. She watches in fear how Guts is swinging his sword without a second thought. _Why does he always have to keep fighting? It's best to run away. _ That man she once knew was not there anymore. Guts swings his sword as the beast tries to punch him. Guts dodges every blow. But the beast outsmarts him. POW! Guts falls to the ground, bleeding heavily from the wound on his back. Casca gasps with fear. Her hand covers her mouth, shaking with terror. _Fuck! 15 minutes and I'm already lying on my stomach? _ "What the matter you little shit?" The beast's voice was cold and hoarse. He notices the blood dripping from his cloak. "Just as I suspected. You humans are too fragile." The beast smirked. " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Your ugly ass is gonna get torn to shreds." Guts stand up, lets out a fierce yell and is consumed by the Berserker Armor. " Now this is getting interesting," the beast assumes. Casca watches him as if he were an animal trying to escape the dark forces of hell. Tears fall from her eyes. _That's not Guts. That can't be my Guts. _

The man swings his sword wildly with unknown strength and speed. He quickly strikes for the beasts arm, but it dodges Guts, using his other hand to punch his body into a tree. A few of his ribs broke, but are healed by the Berserker Armor. He stands as if nothing happened. Casca stands there with amazment. "What's happening? We heard loud noises." Schierke and Farnese are shocked by the sight of blood everywhere. "What is that," Farnese can't help but ask. "You're so stupid. Can't you tell it's an apostle?" Isidro's ignorance wasn't doing any good. "How long do you think Guts will be able to keep up Schierke?" Casca expression on her face worries her. "I might have to pull him out of there if he can't contain himself." Schierke commented. She turns to see Guts fighting like an aimless killer. _How long am I gonna be able to keep this up? Taking this thing out is not easy. Usually I can slice these things in half with just one blow. What can I do?_

"Where are you little maggot?!" The beast pants heavily looking for Guts. The beast focuses on his environment. He looks securely around him. Then, he turns around hitting a tree. Guts runs to the beast slicing his leg in two. The apostle falls to the ground shrieking with pain. Guts climbs on top of him with the sword up in the sky. "HAVE MERCY!" The beast screams while being cut in the face with the sword. Guts looks at him with a look of anger in his eye. He jumps off, breathing heavily like an animal. "GUTS!" Casca and the others rush to Guts' side. He collapses right when Casca reaches him. "Guts! Guts!" She cries out for her lover as she gently rests his head on her lap. "Guts!" The voices become fainter in Guts' mind.

The vision of Casca and him staring up at the moon appears in his mind.

_I sometimes wonder why the moon shines so brightly, but then I realize that whoever is in the dark needs light to find their way home._ Casca's words catch his breath as he stares at her beauty. _I hope you use it to find your way back to me. _She moves towards Guts face. She whispers. _Come back to me._

Guts awakens. _Where am I?_ He scans the room. "Guts are you okay?" Guts hears a familiar voice. He turns his head to find a woman staring at him. "Casca, where am I?"

"We're in the room. You passed out after the fight. There were so many wounds on you. We had to get you here right away." Casca places her hand on Guts' forehead stroking it with comfort. He lets out a sigh of relief staring at the ceiling with his one good eye. "Where are the others?" He turns to face Casca.

"Farnese and Schierke are making dinner. Serpico and Isidro are waiting for you to wake up. They are all so worried about you." Guts faces the ceiling again, not knowing what to say. "Tell me Guts. Why do you always fight? Running away was the best solution." Tears start to shed from her beautiful black eyes. She faces the ground. "Casca I…"

"Why, Guts? Why do you insist on fighting?" She sqeezes her dress trying to cease her tears, she can't help but let them fall. "You never know when to quit. You could have _died_ out there." Guts sits up immediately and cleans her tears away. "I fight because it's in my nature. I fight to live another day. I have _a reason to live_, and it's for me to see you everyday Casca." She looks at him. Guts feels the sadness in her eyes. "You fool. Running away is easier. No one dies in the process. I love you too much to see you die to a bunch of shitheads." She grabs Guts' hand, holding it tight close to her lips. "I don't want you dead Guts. I need you here with me."

Guts felt the warmth of her tears fall on his hand. He strokes her cheek with his thumb gently rubbing the softness of her lips. "Well, I'll go bring you some food right now." She starts to leave, but Guts grabs her hand, pulls her to him, and kisses her. Casca presses his head against hers with her hand. Tears of sorrow and bliss mixed together fall. They stop kissing, but they are looking at each other with love and passion while Guts holds her tightly with his good arm. "Casca, I will _never _leave you. I love you and that will never stop."

Casca, not sure what to say, smiles while running her fingers through his short hair. She places her head on his chest, closing her eyes, resting her mind from the worry. _This man is my life. I need him here. Without him, I will die._ Casca looks at him, kisses his forehead, and leaves the room. _She's the one keeping me from turning into a blood thirsty killer. I can't lose her. Not again. She's all I've got. I love her._


End file.
